1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of integrated circuits. More particularly, this invention relates to the determination of operating voltages for integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of integrated circuits there is a drive to increase processing performance by running integrated circuits at progressively higher clocking frequencies. As a consequence of manufacturing tolerances within integrated circuits, a given integrated circuit may not be capable of operating reliably at the intended clocking frequency for a given supply voltage. Accordingly, at the production stage following fabrication, each integrated circuit is tested at a range of test frequencies to determine the highest operating frequency that it can support at the given supply voltage. The integrated circuits are then categorised for use up to that highest operating frequency.
There is also a drive in the field of integrated circuits to improve the energy efficiency of integrated circuits and operate at lower voltages. More power efficient systems have the advantage of prolonging battery life in the end devices in which the integrated circuits are incorporated and of also reducing unwanted heat generation.